Social online games are known. Typically, users log in to a social online game from a social networking platform. The gaming experience within the social game may be tied into the social networking platform. For example, the user interface of the social game may be presented within the user interface for the social network platform, notifications of the activity of a user may be sent back to the social network platform for presentation, other users that are linked to the user may be recommended for cooperation in the social game, and/or other features may be tied to the social networking platform.
Generally, if a social game is provided for different social networking platforms, then the social game is provided separately to each of the different social networking platforms. As such, in order for a user to participate in the social game from two different social networking platforms, the user must have two separate user accounts for the social game (e.g., one for each social networking platform). If users log in to the social game from different social networking platforms, the typically may not be able to participate in the game with each other, but may be restricted to participation with other users that have logged in through the same social networking platform.